Me and You
by Riku Tabbe
Summary: 3 Tahun yang lalu, kehidupan 'kami' dimulai. Sejak awal bertemu kami tahu ini tak akan mudah. Sejak awal kami tahu ini tak akan berjalan lancar. Sejak awal kami tahu bahwa kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. This story is dedicated for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You.


Me and You

Naruto belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

This story is dedicated for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You

Warning: OOC, missed typo(s)

 **Woman**

Sejak awal bertemu kami tahu ini tak akan mudah. Sejak awal kami tahu ini tak akan berjalan lancar. Sejak awal kami tahu bahwa kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Kejadian 3 tahun lalu masih sangat jelas terlukis di ingatanku. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Dia dan orang tuanya datang ke rumah kami. Dia hanya duduk diam di antara kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya, Nara Shikaku mengajukan lamaran kepadaku. Awalnya aku ingin sekali menolak lamaran itu. Tapi saat shikamaru mengeluarkan suaranya, hatiku luluh. Seketika terbayang olehku sebuah keluarga yang tak sempurna, tapi sangat hangat. Satu kalimat yang bukan hanya untukku, tapi seharusnya kami ajukan satu sama lain.

"Tolong, sempurnakan aku."

Aku tak bisa bersuara, tangaku gemetaran. Dengan perlahan aku mendekat. Ya Tuhan, kakiku serasa tak bertulang saat itu. Perlahan, aku menarik tangannya. Setelah kami berdiri berhadapan, aku segera memeluknya. Kata pertama yang aku ucapkan padanya adalah sebuah pelukan.

Bahasa yang kami gunakan berbeda dari kebanyakan pasangan. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Bahasa kami adalah pelukan, usapan, deru napas, dan tawa.

Terkadang aku iri dengan wanita yang dapat ditatap lembut matanya oleh pasangannya, saling berbagi tatapan hangat setiap malam. Aku ingin. Ingin sekali rasanya Shikamaru menatapku dan mengagumi wajah dan tubuhku, dan mendengar suaraku.

'Ah, kami memiliki hal yang lebih indah dari pada itu semua' pikirku tiap kali keinginan itu muncul.

Shikamaru memang tak bisa mengagumi tubuhku, tapi tiap kali ia menyentuh aku tau dan yakin bahwa ia mengagumi setiap jengkal tubuhku. Shikamaru memang tak pernah menatapku dengan lembut, tapi tiap dia kali ia memelukku tiap kali itu pula aku jatuh ke dalam cintanya. Shikamaru memang tak pernah menatapku dengan hangat, tapi kecupannya di keningku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalirkan kehangatak ke relung hati ini. Meski aku tak pernah sekalipun bersuara, aku bersyukur. Di dalam istana sederhana kami ini, kami tak pernah berteriak. Kami berbahasa dengan cara kami sendiri.

Ya, kami memiliki rasa iri dangan pasangan yang lain. Tapi kami tahu, bahwa tak sedikit pasangan yang juga iri pada kami. Bahasa kami hanya untuk kami berdua.

Orang mengatakan ia akan menggunakan nafas terakhirnya untuk mengatakan 'I love you' pada pasangnnya. Aku, aku akan menggunakan 3 detik terakhirku untuk melukiskan huruf 'I' ,'L' dan 'U' di punggung Shikamaru. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi setidaknya shikamaru tahu bertapa aku sangat berjuang untuknya di 3 detik terakhir hidupku.

Terimakasih, Suamiku. Terimakasih sudah menyempurnakanku dan telah bersedia menjadikan aku wanita yang menyempurnakanmu.

 **Man**

3 Tahun yang lalu, kehidupan 'kami' dimulai. Malam sebelum hari lamaran itu, aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk meminang putri sulung Rei dan Karura. Orang tuaku menganggap itu adalah lelucon. Sama sepertiku ketika niat itu terbesit untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan tegas aku kembali mengucapkan niatku untuk melamar Temari. Akhirnya, mereka pun mengerti.

Pagi itu di kediaman Temari, aku hanya duduk diam mendengarkan percakapan antara ayahku dan ayah Temari. Setelah ayahku menjelaskan dan mengutarakan maksud kami datang, seketika suasana begitu senyap. Aku suka saat tak ada suara yang muncul. Tapi suasana saat itu berbeda. Aku benci suasana itu. Entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat tak baik. Dengan penuh tekat aku meminta Temari untuk menyempurnakanku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang aku rasakan kemudian adalah tanganku serasa digenggam oleh tangan yang lebih kecil dan begitu lembut. Setelah berdiri, seseorang kemudian memelukku. Tubuhku kaku, tapi hatiku tentram. Pikiranku berdebat dengan perasaanku. Antara membalas pelukannya, atau diam menerima. 'Terlalu merepotkan," pikirku saat itu. Dan, akhirnya, aku membalas pelukannya. Mungkin dalam 'bahasa'nya itu artinya 'sama-sama'.

Aku iri dengan pasangan yang beberapa kisahnya pernah aku dengar dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Betapa sang pria betah berlama-lama menatap pasangannya, betapa indah senyuman pasangannya, dan betapa syahdunya suara sang wanita saat menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur pada prianya.

Tapi aku sadar. Keadaanku dan Temari tak memungkinkan kami untuk melakukan hal yang menurut kami indah tersebut. Kami 'hanya' berbagi sentuhan setiap saat, 'hanya' saling mendengar sedur napas satu sama lain sebagai pengganti lagu pengantar tidur kami setiap malam. Tak dapat melihat senyum Temari tak berarti aku tak dapat merasakan kebahagiannya dan menikmati kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Melalu suara tawanya, aku tahu betapa iya sangat cantik saat tertawa atau pun saat tersenyum.

Seseorang mengatakan bahwa _apabila kita tidak dapat melakukan segala hal tidak serta-merta membuat kita tidak berharga. Penerimaan atas diri sendirilah yang harus dicapai._ Dari situ aku bertekat untuk membuat pernikahanku dan diri Temari sama berharganya dengan pernikahan orang lain. Apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya hanya akan kami serahkan kepada sang waktu, dan kebijaksanaan kami.

Terimakasih, Istriku. Terimakasih sudah bersedia menyempurnakanku, dan membuat hidupku lebih berharga.

FIN

Ohayou. Aduh udah lama banget Aya gak main ke FFn. Fic udah pada berdebu dan lusuh. Gomen ne, Mina…

RL benar-benar nyita waktu Aya. Pagi sampai sore sibuk kuliah, malamnya kecapean terus langsung tidur. Aya gak pernah bayangin kalau kuliah itu semelelahkan ini. Aya kira kuliah itu enak bis d. Ternya ta oh ternyata, kuliah itu tak seindah yang di eptipi eptipi ituuu…

Karena selama di kampus Aya dipaksa buat mamam semua materi kuliah, dunia imajinasi Aya udah mulai berasap dan agak buram, sama kayak kota tempat tinggal Aya yang sekarang sedang dilanda asap sepanjang hari (Citmeeen serasa negri diatas awan ini jadinya). Jadi yaaa… forever i'm a newbie jadinya. Masih butuh masukan dan kritikan dari sana- sini. hohohoho

Kembali ke FFn setelah vakum hamper 2 tahun (klau gak salah sih) Aya nemuin banyak benget fic yang baru-baru dan bagus-bagus di fandom ShikaTema ini. Oh ya, kadang Aya juga sering main ke fandom KakaSaku. Sumpeh ini FFn udah berkembang banget para authornya.

Btw, untuk fic Aya ayang masih hutang Aya belum tau kapan mau lanjutnya, soalnya buku yang Aya pakai buat nyatat fic itu lenyap entah kemana. Aduh… maaf lagi yaaa. Tapi Aya usahain untuk update dan menyelesaikan ficnya. Tapi untuk sekarang Aya Cuma bisa memperbaiki typo yang berserakan di fic aya. Sekian a/n yang kepanjang yang hampi memyamai fic yang sebenarnya~~

Selamat buat SHIKATEMA yang akhirnya canon. Selamat untuk fans SHIKATEMA.


End file.
